As smartphones and other devices capable of capturing audio/video content have become ubiquitous, it is common for people to capture media content for others to later view via the Internet given the availability of network connectivity for computing devices. As such, video content is widely available to be downloaded for viewing purposes. Users may, for example, select media titles by browsing an electronic publisher's network site. Conventional download systems allow users to select media content of interest after the media content has been captured and stored.